Lara Lor-Van
Lara Lor-Van was the Kryptonian biological mother of Kal-El and the wife of Jor-El. She perished along with her husband when her home planet Krypton exploded. Personality In the few instances she was shown, Lara was seen to have a compassionate and fair nature. She was very loving and held great protectiveness as well as love for her niece Kara and her son Kal. Lara was wise and good-natured, wanting the best for the people that she loved. Physical Appearance Lara is a middle aged woman with long dark brown flowing hair and she has blue eyes, described to be stunning and beautiful by many. She is known for wearing the traditional Kryptonian ethnic garment attire with a mark of El symbol around her neck like a necklace. History Early History She met Jor-El sometime after his adventures on Earth; the two were married sometime before he became a member of the Council. Later History Lara was indeed familiar with Faora, the wife of Zod. Lara was secretly included in the genetic extraction used to resurrect her on Earth through the Orb of Kandor. Lara was very close to her niece Kara; Kara would sneak away from Kandor to see her aunt. The day that she found out that she was pregnant with Kal-El, Lara was ecstatic; apparently, she had trouble conceiving a child but eventually succeeded, as Kal-El was her "miracle baby." Before Kal-El was born, Lara traveled to Earth to see if the Kents, the family Jor-El chose for their child in the event Krypton did not see the end of the war with General Zod, would be perfect for her son. Kara followed Lara to Earth and suggested that she name her child "Kal-El." Lara found the Kents acceptable. When Jor-El had to send Kal-El to Earth to escape Krypton's destruction, Lara wondered if the people of Earth would love him, but Jor-El assured her that they would. Lara then bade her son farewell before his spaceship departed Krypton. She and Jor-El both tried once more to stop Krypton's destruction, but they died with the rest of their race. Powers and Abilities Lara has the potential for all the abilities that a Kryptonian recieves after being exposed to the yellow son. She herself never demonstrated these powers but her clone did after ariving on Earth. *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Alura possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Alura's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Alura can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super Hearing': Alura' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision' Alura's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Alura can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Alura's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Alura's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Alura is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Alura is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *'Super Stamina': Alura is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. *'Super Strength': Alura's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *'Super Speed': Alura is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *'Super-Breath': Alura is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Weaknesses *Red Sun Radiation *Kryptonite Paraphernalia *Jor-El's Victory Ring Gallery Lara Lor-Van 2.png|Lara Lor-Van (clone)|link=Lara Lor-Van (clone)|linktext=Lara Lor-Van (clone) Trivia *According to Martha Kent , Clark's first word was Lara. *Lara wore a golden-colored headdress as a symbol of her rank within Kryptonian nobility. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:House of El Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Family Category:Krypton Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians with Clones Category:Female DC Characters Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Characters with Super Hearing